Wedding Days
by lslines
Summary: Jounouchi has a converstaion. [Joucentric, SetoSerenity, slight YamiJouYugi, for Ama]


'Having fun?

'…'

'Hmm, I'll take that as a no. Alright, how was your day?'

'…'

'It couldn't have been _that_ bad.'

'…'

'Well, I bet it's been a sight better than mine has.'

'…?'

'Why? Because my sister just got married.'

'…?'

'What, you don't know why that's a bad thing? She just married the only person I've ever really called an enemy. My greatest rival… That damned Seto Kaiba!'

'…!'

'Well, yeah, is there any other Seto Kaiba in Japan?'

'…'

'He he! Yeah, that was a pretty stupid question. I bet you feel pretty darned embarrassed now. But don't worry, people always say that—Oh, now don't look at me like that. I'm serious. Every time I say the name "Seto Kaiba," everyone looks at me and goes, "What, the Seto Kaiba? Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corporations?" and then I'm always like, "Well, yeah, is there any other?" And they get all embarrassed like you just did.'

'…?'

'Yeah really. Would I lie to you?'

'…'

'Oh, right, I am getting off track. So yeah, that's my little baby sister over there.'

'…?'

'Yep, that's her all right. The pretty redhead in the blue and green wedding dress.'

'…'

'Fine, wedding _gown_ then. Whatever, does it really matter?'

'…'

'Oh, shut up. Anyway, I know she loves him and all, and I guess he loves her back seeing as he did ask her to marry him, but I just don't know if he's right for her, y'know? I mean, he's such an _asshole_. And he hates me and my friends. And he never even looked at her until sixteen months ago—Yeah, they've only really known each other that long. No, I'm not kidding. They dated for a year and were engaged for the next four months. Oh, and he's insane.'

'…? …?'

'Yes, insane, and yes, I have proof. I don't just jump to conclusions like that y'know.'

'…'

'Prove it? Okay then, I will. He's always dueling my friends Yami and Yugi—Yeah, Yami Reinhardt and Yugi Motou, the worlds top duelists. Yeah, those two. Anyway, he's always dueling them, and always losing, but always challenging them again a few days later and expecting to win.'

'…'

'I'm getting to that. See, people who do the same thing over and over and expect a different result each time are insane.'

'…'

'I'm not and idiot! It's a fact.'

'…'

'I suppose your right.'

'Well, yeah... He will be able to support her through life. And she must see something in him if she married him. And her feelings matter more than mine in the end… So, if you didn't know that was my sister before and needed me to point her out, then who invited you to the wedding?

'…'

'Oh really now? Well, I wouldn't have guessed that in a million years. So you were invited by your cousin who was invited by your grandma, who was invited by the caterer, who was invited by Mokuba? Wow. Are you sure that counts as an invite?'

'…'

'What? Hey, can I see that? Wow, it's so pretty… White cardboard, and look at that border! Is that gold leaf?'

'…'

'True, it wouldn't much surprise me if it was either. This is Seto Kaiba we're talking about. And look! It's handwritten too. In Shizuka's hand! And it's got your name "Jounouchi Katsuya"—Hey! Is that your name?'

'…'

'Really? What a coincidence. That's my name too. Do you want some—'

'Jou?'

'Eh, is that you Yami? And Yugi too?'

'Yes Jou, it's us. What are you doing?'

'Me and my buddy here were just about to have some more sake. Do you want some too?'

'Buddy? Jou, what are you talking about? You've been sitting here by yourself for the last half an hour.'

'No Yugi, what are you talking about. She's sitting right here!'

'Uh, Jou… That's a slice of _cake_.'

'Eh? But that's impossible! We were just talking…'

'Easy, Jou, let me help you up.'

'Mmm, your hair smells nice Yami.'

'How much sake did you drink Jou?'

'It couldn't have been more than four glasses,'

'That's a lot of liquor Jou,'

'Nah, s'not very many at all.'

'Alright Katsuya, let's say goodbye to Miss Shizuka Kaiba, and get you home.'

'Yeah, let's say g'bye to 'Zuka and Seto and go 'ome… I love you two.'

'Yes Katsuya, we know…'

* * *

This was written for InuKaiba's birthday. So it's eleven days late, at least I finished it.

Written 12th of November 2005, at 3:40pm.


End file.
